


The Witch

by aces_mild



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Babybones, Gen, Mage, Sans wants to stay as far away from that shit as possible, because i'm weak and couldn't help myself, both my OC and Sans know shit about the Dark World, but the bastard doesn't show, human with magic, itty bitty baby papyrus, just a drabble about my self-insert npc, sans is mentioned in passing, the witch is willing to help out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aces_mild/pseuds/aces_mild
Summary: Kris and Susie visit someone who can actually do something with the junk they brought back from the Dark World.Just a drabble I wrote to try and get over writer's block.Update [4/7/19] - hey look now there's a second part.





	1. Chapter 1

Kris and Susie reach a clearing in the forest north of the lake. There, hidden away among the trees, is an ancient cabin, worn but well kept, and surrounded on all sides by bright yellow forsythia bushes.

 

“Think this is it?” Susie asks, not really expecting Kris to answer. “Sure looks like a witch’s house. Guess the new guy wasn’t just pranking us, after all.”

 

Kris looks a bit surprised by this.

 

Neither of them move, each waiting for the other to climb the brick steps to the front door.

 

Finally, Susie relents. “What? You want me to knock? Psh, fine.” She climbs the porch steps and knocks on the purple wooden door twice.

 

There’s a sigh on the other side, followed by an exasperated “who’s there?” It’s a woman’s voice. 

 

Susie looks back at Kris, not sure what to say. “Uh...I’m Susie...from Hometown? We, uh...we were told to come see you...”

 

There’s a pause, then the scraping of a chair against wood flooring. The door opens, revealing a young woman - a young  _ human _ woman - wearing pajamas and an oversized cardigan. Her long hair is tied in a messy bun. She seems tired and annoyed. She looks Kris and Susie over before speaking. “Hello, random teens,” her tone and expression are deadpan. “Despite what you may have heard, I do not, in fact, sell drugs. So if that’s what you’re here for, get lost.”

 

“What? No, we don’t want…” Susie shakes her head. “You  _ are _ the witch, right?”

 

The woman frowns, and sighs again. “So you’ve met Sans, then.  _ Great _ .” She rolls her eyes. “Come on in. He wouldn’t send you here without a good reason.” She goes back inside, leaving the door open for Susie and Kris. 

 

Susie hesitates in the doorway, so Kris goes through first. 

 

The woman continues, “for the record, I’m a mage, not a witch. He knows that. I know he knows that. He’s just an ass.” She takes a seat at a small square kitchen table in the middle of a the tiny kitchen. “Make yourselves at home, I guess.”

 

They don’t, instead choosing to stand around awkwardly.

 

“...right then. So, who are you, and how can I help you?”

 

Susie glances at Kris before responding. “I’m Susie, and this is Kris. We have some stuff that Sans said you might be interested in.”

 

“Oh? What kind of stuff?” the witch asks disinterestedly.

 

Susie elbows Kris, who digs through their pockets. They take out the Ball of Junk and show it off. The witch’s eyes widen, and she lets out a low whistle.  

 

“I get it. So, you two have been to the Dark World, huh? What’s it looking like these days?” She asks casually, leaning back in the kitchen chair.  

 

“You know about the Dark World? You’ve been there?”

 

The witch nods. “Sure, sure. Once or twice...that was a long time ago, though.” For just a moment, she looks sad, but it passes. “Not many people have access to it these days. Probably because getting there requires a human SOUL, and we’re in short supply.” She winks at Kris. Kris shoots her a finger gun. “‘Course, it helps to be a mage. We know all kinds of things about that place. If our legends are to be believed, we mages were once denizens of the Dark World ourselves…”

 

“Seriously?” Susie asks, incredulous but doubtful.

 

The witch shrugs. “Dunno. Not sure I believe the stories myself...it’s one thing to be caught between human and monster, but to be from a whole other world…? Seems like a stretch.”

 

There’s a long pause. Then, Susie remembers what they came for. “Can you do anything with all this stuff?”

 

“Can I?” the witch adopts a shit-eating grin. “There’s no end to the stuff I could do...but...it’s not mine. It’s yours,” she nods to Kris. “So I’ll leave it up to you. Give me a little time, and I could turn this into some seriously useful stuff...And I’d be willing to upgrade your other gear, too. Your current equipment’s pretty good...but I could make it even better.”

 

“Really? That’d be awesome!”

 

“I’m not about to do any of this for free, though.”

 

Susie hesitates. There’s the slightest trace of a blush on her purple cheeks. “Uh...Kris...you got any money on you?”

 

The witch shakes her head. “Nope. I’m not about to take money from a couple of kids. Sans, on the other hand...I’m sure he’d be happy to take your cash. And I’d be happy so have some decent snackage around here...if you catch my drift.”

 

“You want us to pay you in snacks?”

 

“Pretty sweet deal, right?”

 

“I guess...Oh. That explains why he gave us this, then.” Susie digs through her pants pocket and pulls out the can Sans gave them. 

 

The witch snatches it out of her hand lightning-quick, and looks it over with suspicion. “...Peanut Brittle? Seriously? Man, he’s not even trying anymore.” She sets it down on the table. “I guess it technically does count, so...I’ll upgrade one item for each of you. Choose wisely.” 

 

Kris doesn’t hesitate to hand the witch their pencil. Susie tries to hand over the Jevil’s Tail, but the witch refuses to even touch the thing. “Sorry, but there’s nothing I can do with... _ that _ . What you have is what you’re stuck with.” Disappointed, Susie pulls out her pocket knife instead and hands it over. “I’ll need some of that junk. If you don’t mind, of course.” 

 

Though hesitant, Kris hands it over. To her credit, the witch handles it as if it were as precious to her as it is to Kris. She studies it carefully before plucking a few pieces of who-knows-what out of it and attaching them to the pencil and the pocket knife, respectively. Once she’s done modifying them, she sets them down on the table and rubs her hands together. Slowly, a red light gathers between her palms. When she holds them out above the two items, they begin to glow, too, casting an eerie light on the witch’s face. One could swear there’s a red glint in her eyes.

 

After a minute or so, she pulls her hands away, and the light fades. “There. I improved the attack this time, so you should be able to deal more damage...if that’s your thing.” She hands the pencil back to Kris, but pauses before returning the pocket knife. “Now, a responsible adult wouldn’t let you have this back…but, uh, I don’t really qualify. Just don’t kill anyone, ‘kay?”

 

Susie smirks. “No promises.” 

 

“Well, that’s concerning,” the witch mutters, but hands the knife back anyway. “I’d be happy to upgrade your other stuff, but you’ll have to bring me more snacks first.”

 

“Right.” Susie’s already heading for the door, anxious to try out her newly improved weapon. Kris waves goodbye before following her out.

 

Once they’re gone, the witch lets out yet another sigh. She grabs the can labeled “Peanut Brittle” and, angling it away from her, pops the lid. As she expected, several colorful streamers explode out, as does a generous amount of confetti. She frowns and rolls her eyes, and turns the can upside down, shaking it a couple of times. 

 

A note drifts out, and she catches it before it hits the table. She unfolds it, and reads it to herself. A smile creeps across her face, accompanied by a dusting of pink on her cheeks. She crumples the piece of paper and tosses it over her shoulder. 

 

“How are your pick-up lines even  _ worse _ than your puns?” She asks no one in particular. She hides her face in her hands. “And how are they working…?”   


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's raining.

For the first time ever, Kris is anxious to get to school. They’re excited to get back to the Dark World. They may have managed to seal the fountain, but there’s a lot more to do. They’re not sure exactly what, but they’re sure Ralsei will let them know what’s next on the to-do list. 

 

They decide to walk to school, leaving a half hour ahead of schedule, hoping that Susie has the same idea. It was pouring a little earlier, but now it’s slowed to a drizzle. Kris doesn’t care if they get a little damp. 

 

In front of Catti’s house, they run into a familiar face.

 

It’s the witch, holding a clear umbrella and staring into a huge puddle. She looks significantly more put-together than the last time Kris saw them. She’s wearing real pants and everything. Her pink hair is pulled into a pair of tight buns on top of her head. It takes her a moment, but she finally notices Kris staring at her, and smiles at them. “‘Mornin.” 

 

Kris says nothing. 

 

The witch walks over to them. “Woah, hey...no umbrella? Or do you  _ want _ to get soaked?” she looks them up and down with a questioning expression, then shrugs. She holds the umbrella so that they’re both half under it. “C’mon kid. Walk with me. We’re going in the same direction, anyway.” 

 

They walk in silence for a block or so, until they get to the corner with the grocery store. There, waiting under the awning, is a little skeleton in a striped shirt. Kris remembers talking to Sans yesterday, and figures this must be the little brother he mentioned. 

 

The second he sees the witch, his face breaks into a bright smile - even though it was technically already a smile, what with the lack of lips and all.

 

“LEVIE!” he yells as he breaks into a sprint. The witch quickly hands Kris her umbrella before opening her arms.

 

He barrels into her, and she lifts him into a spinning hug. Once she puts him back on the ground, she uses her sleeve to wipe away the rain collecting on top of his skull. “How’s my baby bones?”

 

He clings to her shirt and looks up at her. Somehow, there are tears in his eyes. “I HAVEN’T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER!”

 

The witch chuckles, “pretty sure it’s only been a couple of days.”

 

He takes half a step back and stomps his foot, “BUT I USED TO SEE YOU  _ EVERY _ DAY! EVERY TWO DAYS IS UNACCEss...UNACCEpter...NOT GOOD ENOUGH!”

 

She sighs. “Sorry, kiddo...things are a little different now.”

 

“I KNOW…” the little skeleton seems to notice Kris for the first time, and shifts to stand behind the witch, half-hidden but clearly staring. “IS THAT ANOTHER HUMAN?” he whisper-yells, plenty loud enough for Kris to hear. 

 

“Sure is. Papyrus, this is Kris, a new friend of mine. Kris, this is Papyrus.” 

  
They stare at each other, neither moving an inch.  

 

“...Come on, you two. Papyrus, I know your manners are better than this.” 

 

“SORRY, LEVIE…” he moves slowly out from behind her and offers his hand for Kris to shake. “IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU, HUMAN.”

 

“‘Human’ isn’t their name,” the witch chides.

 

“...IT’S NICE TO MEET YOU...KRIS.”

 

Kris switches the umbrella to their other hand so they can shake Papyrus’s. The little skeleton and the witch both look pleased by this. The witch takes her umbrella back, and the odd trio continues walking towards the school.

 

\--

 

When they reach the school, Kris is surprised to see Father Alvin standing just inside. He’d probably be waiting outside, if not for the rain. He doesn’t look happy to see them...or the witch, either. 

 

Based on the witch’s expression, the feeling is mutual. She pats Papyrus on the head, “okedoke, kiddo...you head on in. Old Al...uh...Father Alvin’s waiting for you.”

 

He turns around and wraps his gangly, boney arms around her. “I LOVE YOU, LEVIE!”

 

She smiles at him fondly, and leans down to press a kiss to his forehead. “I love you too, baby bones. With my whole heart.”

 

He gasps, “NO! YOU CAN’T!”

 

The witch gives him a puzzled look.

 

“NOT WITH YOUR WHOLE HEART! THAT’S NOT FAIR! YOU GOTTA SAVE HALF OF IT FOR SANS, OKEDOKE?” 

 

The witch’s face flushes, and she darts a look at Kris, who honestly couldn’t care less. “S-sure, baby. You got it. Go on, now.” 

 

Appeased, Papyrus rushes into the school building, greeting Father Alvin enthusiastically before rushing off to his classroom. Kris is a bit surprised to see him head in the direction of their mother’s classroom. They thought he looked a bit older, but then again, it’s pretty impossible to guess a monster’s age when they all look so different.

 

Before Kris has the chance to follow, Father Alvin comes out into the rain. He crosses his arms and fixes the witch with a cold glare. He opens his mouth, but she doesn’t give him the chance to speak. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ve heard your spiel before. You feel it’s inappropriate for a human - specifically  _ me _ \- to be associating with a monster - specifically  _ him _ . Here’s the thing, though...that job the mayor so generously offered makes it impossible for him to walk his little brother to school.”

The elderly turtle clicks his beak in derision. “Are you suggesting that he might run into trouble on the way? I assure you, Hometown is perfectly safe for monsters. Your experiences are not universal.”

 

“Relax, old timer. I’m not saying the town is dangerous, I’m saying the little guy has trouble staying focused. He’s likely to get distracted and wind up late for class. Can’t have that, now can we?” She asks, with narrowed eyes. “So, here I am. Helping out. What was it you used to say? One good deed a day…?”

 

He doesn’t respond, instead turning his attention to Kris. “Welcome, Kris. It’s good to see you here bright and early! Though, it’s also...unusual. Why, your mother isn’t even here yet! Perhaps you’ve come to get a head-start on your studies?” he chuckles, as if he doesn’t quite believe it could be true. It’s not, but it still gets on Kris’s nerves a little. He walks back through the doors, presumably to make sure Papyrus made it to his classroom without getting distracted.  

 

As Kris follows him, the witch speaks up.

 

“Oh, hey, before you go, Kris...A little advice from a pro. It might be unsolicited, but hey, it’s free.” Kris turns back to face her. “Now that you’ve opened the door, it can appear anywhere. So, uh...be real careful about all these puddles, okay?” Kris nods, their concern over the closet not opening fading away. “See ya, kid. Good luck.”

 

\--

 

Father Alvin is still watching as the witch leaves, muttering to himself. “Honestly, I don’t understand why those brothers continue to associate with her…”

 

He catches Kris by the shoulder as they walk by. “Kris. I’ll tell you the same thing I told Sans. Ms. Rothschild is a dangerous individual. She cannot be trusted.”

 

***Because she’s human?**

 

He shakes his head. “Certainly not. If it were because of her race, I would also be wary of you, would I not? No, there is something far more sinister about her than perhaps you realize, child.”

 

***Because she’s a witch?**

 

He looks surprised. “You know she’s a mage, then? Well...to answer your question, yes. Her magic is what makes her dangerous. Humans were not meant to wield magic. She may think she knows what she’s doing, but no human will ever be able to truly understand the power of magic.” The old turtle takes a deep breath. “Kris. Listen to my words: Do not think that you are safe just because you and she are the same species. Levi Rothschild does not belong among monsters, nor does she belong among humans. She is best left alone. Do you understand?”

 

Kris does nothing, which Father Alvin mistakes as an act of agreement. 

 

“Good. Now, get to class. I need to go check on that young lad…” 

 

Kris stares after Father Alvin as he makes his way to the children’s classroom. They aren’t especially moved. Kris just needs her to upgrade his gear - no trust necessary. Their relationship is strictly business. Still, she seems fine. Helpful, clearly close with that skeleton kid...she doesn’t seem scary.

 

But then again, they don’t really know much about her, do they? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is officially a babybones fic, huh? Couldn't help myself. I love me some teeny, tiny papyrus. My sweet little baby bones...  
> Scenes for the Witch keep getting stuck in my head. I have a couple more. Don't think I'll make it a real series or anything, though.   
> Oh yeah, the witch has a name, now, too. Levi Rothschild. Yes, I'm away Levi is traditionally a boy's name. Gender is a social construct and gendered names are a sham. It suits her, so it's her name.  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Class Rundown / Noelle Joins the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Witch gives Kris and Noelle a rundown of the different classes. They also talk about some other stuff.  
> Not a very exciting chapter, but Noelle's in it, and she's my daughter, so...yeah.

Kris leads Noelle through the woods to the witch’s house. Susie isn’t with them this time - she had something else to take care of. When they reach the clearing, Noelle pauses at its edge. “A-are you sure it’s safe? Father Alvin said that she’s...dangerous…”

 

Kris just shrugs, walks up to the purple front door, and knocks. Not wanting to venture back through the forest herself, Noelle joins them on the front step.

 

This time, the door opens almost right away. The Witch greets Kris with a smile. “Hey, Kris. I see you brought a new friend. You can both come on in. I was expecting you, so I went ahead and made some tea.”

 

Kris goes and sits down at the tiny kitchen table, taking a family size bag of popato chisps out of their inventory and dumping it on the table. After looking around and deciding that the small house actually looked pretty inviting, Noelle joins them. Three teacups are waiting there - two of them are plain, and the third is shaped like a cauldron. The witch brings over a kettle and pours a light green liquid into all three before taking a seat. 

 

“So. What’s your name, little lady?” the witch asks, opening the bag of chisps and popping one into her mouth.

 

“I’m Noelle…”

 

“And what brings you to my humble abode?”

 

She glances over at Kris, who only nods. 

 

Noelle fidgets with the steaming teacup while she answers. “Well, I recently went with Kris and Susie to the Dark World...and...I wasn’t able to help out much. I couldn’t really do anything, actually...I couldn’t use Susie’s axe, or even cast spells. Kris thought you might be able to help.”

 

The witch smiles reassuringly. “That I can, Noelle. See, your problem is that you don’t have a class. Those without one can’t do much over in the Dark World. I’m guessing Kris and Susie already had a class in mind when they opened the door...am I right?” She asks Kris, who nods again. “Thought so. As soon as you decide on a class, you’ll be able to help out in encounters.”

 

“Really? That’s great! I really want to help Susie...and you, too, Kris!” she adds, quickly. “So...how do I pick one?”

 

“It’d probably help if I explain them a bit,” the witch says with a wink. “Here, I have a list. If you have any questions, I’m more than capable of answering them.” She takes a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and places it on the table. 

 

  * Knight [Kris]
  * Warrior [Susie]
  * Healer
  * Archer
  * Bard
  * Rogue



 

While Noelle looks over the list, Kris takes out their pencil and jots down Ralsei’s name beside ‘Healer’ like the witch had done for them and Susie. Their handwriting is barely legible, but neither the witch nor Noelle comment on it. Tentatively, Noelle points to the first class on the list.

 

***Knight**

*Warrior

*Healer

*Archer

*Bard

*Rogue

 

“Ah, sorry, Noelle, but that’s actually a human-only class. I could still tell you about it, if you want…?”

 

“No, that’s ok.” She blushes a bit as she points to the next option, with Susie’s name beside it.

 

*Knight

***Warrior**

*Healer

*Archer

*Bard

*Rogue

 

“That’s the class Susie picked. A Warrior focuses on dealing tons of damage. Their Attack is their highest stat, followed closely by both Hit Points and Defense. Their magic stat is pretty terrible, though.” 

Noelle laughs, a sound like dainty bells, “that definitely sounds like her. But it wouldn’t suit me. What about…”

 

*Knight

*Warrior

***Healer**

*Archer

*Bard

*Rogue

 

“A Healer focuses on healing their teammates and casting status effects on opponents. Their Magic is their highest stat, and it’s way up there...but their Attack, Defense, and Hit Points are pretty terrible.”

 

“That sounds good! I’d love to be able to help if Su...if someone’s been hurt.” 

 

Kris shakes their head, and insists that the team already has a Healer.

 

“Ah. A Darkner?” the witch asks. Kris nods. “I had one on my team, too. Helped us out of a lot of sticky situations...he wasn’t a Healer, though.” She pauses, taking a sip of tea. “I should probably mention that you can only have three people on your team total at one time, so if you want to take Noelle along, someone else will have to sit out. No need to make any decisions about that now...just food for thought.” 

 

*Knight

*Warrior

*Healer

***Archer**

*Bard

*Rogue

 

“An Archer deals precise damage. They’re ideal for getting opponents to back down by force, since they can control exactly how much damage they deal, preventing accidental murder. Their Attack is their best stat, and their Defense and Magic aren’t too shabby, either. They’re pretty well-rounded, aside from their Hit Points, but they make up for it by being pretty darn speedy where dodging is involved.” 

 

Noelle looks contemplative, clearly tempted to choose right then and there.“Hmm...that sounds pretty good...but I still want to hear about the others first.”

 

“Sure.”

 

*Knight

*Warrior

*Healer

*Archer

***Bard**

*Rogue

 

“A Bard boosts the team’s stats and can cast status effects on opponents. Their Magic is their best stat, and their Defense and Hit Points are pretty equal. Their Attack, though...it’s bad. Like, real bad. Don’t-even-bother bad.”

 

“Hmm…”

 

“Think that might be the one?”

 

“Yeah, but...that last one…”

 

“Lemme give you the run-down for the Rogue, just in case.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

*Knight

*Warrior

*Healer

*Archer

*Bard

***Rogue**

 

“A Rogue is a lot like an Archer, but rather than precision, they go for gradual damage. One hit can bleed an opponent dry over the course of a few turns...but it won’t kill them. You can choose to spare them, if you want. Their Attack and Magic are tied for the strongest stat, and their Defense and Hit Points are tied for the weakest.”

 

Noelle shakes her head. “No, that’s not me at all...I’ll go with Bard.”

 

“You’re sure?”

 

“I...I think so. Yes.”

 

“Well, all right then. Unfortunately, I don’t have anything on hand that can help you out. Bards don’t really use weapons, after all...but at least you know what your part in all this is, now. Once you get back to the Dark World, you can get yourself fitted for armor or whatever.”  

 

Kris decides to ask a question they’ve been holding onto since the start.

 

***What was your class?**

 

The Witch takes a sip from her cauldron-mug. “Same as yours, kiddo. I was a Knight. I think it’s the only class we humans get. Don’t worry, though, you get a little more variety later on.” She sets her mug down and adopts a thoughtful expression. “I think you get to pick whether you stick with the sword and shield combo, switch to dual-wielding, or get a better shield. They all have their merits, though I guess it depends on who else you have on your team. If you’re curious, I could tell you a bit about your options while you’re here.”

 

Kris turns to Noelle, as if asking for permission. 

 

“Go ahead, Kris. I’m a bit curious, too!”

 

***Hero**

*Dual-Wielder

*Shield-Bearer

 

“As a Hero, you’ll stick with the sword and shield combo. Your defense and attack will stay equal, though they’ll both be boosted significantly. If you like the way things are right now, then I suggest you choose to become a Hero.”

 

*Hero

***Dual-Wielder**

*Shield-Bearer

 

“As a Dual-Wielder, you’ll drop your shield and take up a second sword in your off-hand. Your attack will skyrocket, and you’ll be a lot faster, but your defense will be practically nonexistent. You won’t be able to take as many hits as you can now, so you’ll have to get good at avoiding attacks. If that’s already a strength of yours, you might consider choosing the Champion route.”

 

*Hero

*Dual-Wielder

***Shield-Bearer**

 

“As a Shield-Bearer, you’ll abandon your sword in favor of a much larger, sturdier shield. Your defense will become nearly impenetrable, and you’ll even be able to deal minor damage with it, but you’ll move slower. You’ll also be able to protect your allies during battle, taking a hit for someone who may not be able to. If you’re already shit at dodging, and prefer to handle battles non-violently, you might wanna pick the Shield-Bearer option.”

 

Satisfied, Kris asks the witch one more question.

 

***Which did you choose?**

 

She seems surprised. “I became a Shield Bearer.” She pauses, staring down into her mug. “My partner...he could deal damage like nothing I’ve ever seen, but...he couldn’t take a hit. Becoming the Shield Bearer so I could protect him...just made sense, y’know?”

 

“Wow...that’s so romantic!” Noelle says, with a far-away look in her eyes. 

 

The witch turns away, her face flushing slightly. “I guess...”

 

There’s a moment of heavy silence. Then, the witch clears her throat. “Actually, Kris,  _ I _ have a question for  _ you _ .” Kris waits patiently for her to ask. “What do you see? When you save, what form does it take?”

 

Noelle looks completely baffled as Kris explains the shining Save Point that only they can see.

 

The witch smiles sadly “A light. How...appropriate.” Once again, she stares down into her teacup. “Mine is water. Always water. The lake...puddles...even my bathtub. I gaze into the warped reflection, and I can Save. I can also...see things, in the water. Little visions of the future. That’s...actually how I knew you were stopping by again today. Saw it in the sink,” she admits with a little chuckle. “It’s also why I love rainy days...I get all kinds of juicy info from those puddles. And I can save as often as I like...just in case.” She pauses, her expression turning solemn. “It probably should’ve been obvious that we weren’t the prophesied heroes of light, but...well, we wanted to help. We thought we could. In the end, we only made things worse...and then we ran from the mess we’d made.”

 

“Can’t you go back and try to fix things?” Noelle surprises both humans at the table by interjecting. “Having you around in the Dark World would really help us out, since you know so much.”

 

The witch thinks it over. “I guess I could go back, but...I doubt they’d be very happy to see me. We kind of...abandoned them, y’know? They’d have every right to be mad.”

 

“What about your partner…?”

 

The witch scoffs. “Yeah, fat chance. He doesn’t want anything to do with the Dark World. He’s the reason we never went back. Thanks to my specialization, I literally can’t manage without him.”

 

“Oh...that’s too bad.” 

 

“But...if you want, I can set up a scrying bowl. It would allow me to hear you, should you speak my name over water. Then, if you become lost, trapped, or otherwise stuck in the Dark World...I could help you. I won’t be able to upgrade your items from there, but I can give you advice. Answer your questions. That kind of thing. What do you think?”

 

***Please help**

*Back off

 

“Sure thing. Any standing water should do. I’ll be, uh, standing by.” 

 

With all their questions answered and their concerns put to rest, the two teens head back into town, leaving the witch to wonder what she’s going to do with all the leftover tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Facts!  
> 1\. I didn’t actually check back with the game to see if that’s how the stats actually are for Kris, Susie, and Ralsei. It’s just a small detail, so don’t be too mad if I got it wrong, ok?  
> 2\. I’ve already decided what class both Sans and Papyrus will be, once they get involved...any guesses? And while you’re guessing, who do you think the witch’s helpful Darkner friend was? What about her mysterious partner? The answer's aren't that hard to guess...I ain't that tricky. :P  
> 3\. Asgore gave the witch her cauldron teacup. The two actually have a pretty decent relationship. She has to pass his flower shop when she goes into or leaves town. And since he raised Kris, he doesn’t see her as a dangerous human...just as another kid. It’s refreshing, to say the least.

**Author's Note:**

> I might revisit this once more of the game comes out. Thanks for reading! Check out my Tumblr if you want: https://acesmildfics.tumblr.com/  
> It's mostly an Undertale blog, but I'd be happy to answer questions or w/e over there. I also post links there when I update my other fics.  
> <3


End file.
